Caramel and Eccentric Blue
by GinnyJeanWeasley
Summary: Italy is feeling major levels of depression and expressing himself. When he feels he has found a lie in true love it could change the petite hyperactive nation for good. Gerita, Spamano, USUK, Prucan, and Pruhun. Rated T for language and self harm. Hopefully you guys will like this, because I'm going to try and stay with this fanfic. Sucky summary.
1. Feeling unusual

Ciao guys! To those of you who have read my other fanfictions:

I'm sorry if you liked them, but I just can't get into them. My BETA reader, Lovi or Hermione, has been messing with all of my work, so she is gone... Sorry sis. Anyway, this one I will actually be working on. Sound good?

**A/N: Okay guys, welcome to my first fanfiction that I will actually be working on, and ignoring everything my sister says, because she's written worse before *eye role*. So I really hope you guys actually actually follow, favourite, and review on this one, because I'm going to try really hard to keep this one going. Pairings are: Gerita, USUK, Spamano, Prucan, and Pruhun... Don't ask me how that's going to work...**

**~Hey Sealand! My country! Would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Sealand- Sure Gin! GinnyJeanWeasely doesn't own Hetalia, and probably never will, but we still have hope, right?**

**~We sure do...**

**Enough of my rambling, and** **enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Italy P.O.V.)<strong>

_So this is the long twist and turns of life. The one thing that keeps people going through the harsh experiences throughout life is one thing that I have learned to be a lie: love. They say you only feel true love one once in your life, and I'm pretty damn positive that I've felt it twice. The one thing I have been told that has always been know as true has been discovered a lie by the youngest of the Vargas'. How do I know that I'm the first? Because all of my family, even my swear-happy brother, Lovino Vargas or Romano/ South Italy, has found true love with 'the tomato bastard' as he calls him, or Spain/ Antonio. The two people I've felt it with are Holy Roman Empire and Germany. Both of their real names are Ludwig. Maybe I just have something with Ludwig's', and never loved either of them. Who knows._

These were the thoughts going through the most adorable nations head at the world meeting. Feliciano Vargas, or North Italy/ Italy was a very small, cute nation. He has light red brown hair, with more red than brown with a single curl that stuck out to the left side of his head. He has a natural little blush, with the most lovely caramel, honey amber eyes. The thing is, the petite Italian _never_ opened his eyes. They were just opened enough for him to see out of. He wore a tiny black polo that snugly fit his stomach, with his light blue coat in a heap on the ground. Around the collar of his polo was an aqua blue tie. He also wore a baggy pair of blue sweat pants, and some old black boots. He was kicking his legs under the table and was lying on his elbow, kinda looking spaced out as everyone chattered, rather than finding the German nation, his brother, or trying to sell white flags.

"Italia, are you okay?" a heavy German accent spoke to him.

"Sí," he muttered out softly, missing that radiating smile that was always plastered across his face.

"Dudes! We should really make a giant hamburger superhero to save the Earth of all of those strange 'cold' things Francy-pants over there was talking about!" the extremely hyper nation of America shouted out, "Speaking of hamburgers, Iggy get me some!"

"No you bloody wanker! You don't need to be fatter than you already are!" the United Kingdom of Great Britten and Northern Ireland, or England.

"EVERYBODY SHUTUP! VE'VE GOT A SERIOUS ISUE ON OUR HANDS HAS ANYONE GIVEN A VERDAMNT TO ITALY?! HAS ANYONE EVEN NOTICED HOW ZHICK AND UNVELCOMING HE'S BEING?! VE'VE GOT TO HELP ZHE POOR NATION ZHAT ONLY FEEDS US PASTA AND PIZZA AND MAKES YOU SPOILED!?" Germany blared at everyone else, the Italian nation not moving.

Quite little Canada is the first to react considering the fact that Romano went to the bathroom. "Maple... This is not like Italy at all..."

"Ciao, Canada," Italy says quietly.

Canada gasps, and stumbles backwards. Someone actually noticed him. "C-ca-can you see me?" Canada quietly asks hopefully.

"Of course I can! I can always see you when I get like this!" Italy says happily, but still quite.

"Vait. Zhis has happened before?!" Germany questions, stunned.

Italy bit the inside of his lip. There are too many times that this has happened to count. He slowly nods.

"Italy zhis is a serious problem," Germany says, concerned. "Canada, help me take him to the Beilschimdt house."

Canada gasps before helping. He has never been noticed so much before be anyone.

"Spain, when Romano comes out, tell him where Italy is. I'm sure he'd like to know the whereabouts of his twin," Germany says, as he and Canada help Italy into Germany's car, to the Beilschimdt house.

**(Germany P.O.V.)**

_I can't help but feel worried for the adorable nation in the car next to me. He WAS my first friend after all. When I first met him, he did look familiar though... I just can't put my finger on it. All I know is right know, we've got to get Italy to my house._

When they pull in, there is another car in the driveway. Since this is the house of Beilschimdt, Prussia or Gilbert lives here too.

As they approach the front door, they can already hear the blaring loud television.

When Germany unlocks the door, the two Germanic's stare at each other for a while.

Prussia is an albino. This means he has white hair, very pale skin, and red eyes. He wore a blue jacket with matching pants and black boots that have been polished so many times if you bathed them in mud it would still show you reflection.

Germany, on the other hand, is not. He has eccentric blue eyes that everyone sees sparkle in the sun but him. He also has pure blond hair sleeked back at all costs. He had a green jacket that matched his pants and black boots shiner than Prussia's.

He and Prussia both have cross pendants that are black on the inside with a light outline.

"Bruder, turn off the television, please! Italy is not himself today, so ve brought him here.

Prussia moaned as he turned off the television.

"Danke, bruder..."

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you guys like this better? Please tell me in a review or anywhere you can! I am half asleep as I'm writing this, so if there are any mistakes just please ignore and errors. Grazie!<strong>

**~GinnyJeanWeasley**

**~Peter Kirkland**

**~Feliciano Vargas**

**Ciao~!**


	2. Sparks and Lights

**Ciao Guys!**

**A lot more of you are reading this than my first fanfiction, but The Blitz still has the most. One review from all three of my fanfictions so far D: I really am not good at getting people to like my stuff, am I? Only The Blitz has gotten something. It would mean a lot to me if you did review though, since that's what's telling me that I'm good at this along with follows and favourites. So please. I really need the support.**

**A/N: All right. I really want you guys to read my little blurb up there. I really need support guys. My sister is reading the first chapter know, and hasn't slapped me yet. Good sign right? Her only comment was, "Why Prucan?" Yay! I'm not going to die! (Hopefully...) anyway, I hate to keep you guys away from the story, so if you are reading this, you can skip over AN unless there is something telling you not to. Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Italy P.O.V.)<strong>

_All I felt was a strong pair of arms carry me into a cold, but snug, mansion house. My ears filled of ringing and loud dings coming from my left. Then I heard voices. They were barely distinguished over the screaming and pain shooting from my, now cold, heart. It hurt like hell as I made a noise, and felt eyes lye on me._

"How are you doing Italy?"said a voice with a strong German accent,to Italy it was barely even a whisper. In the back he heard a _very_ soft piano.

"Au-Au-Austria? Austria's here?" Italy asked, shaking from the cold and fear.

"Yes, Italy. The piano prat wanted to come, so when I said no, Eli flipped out and hit me with her frying pan," the person Italy instantly recognized as the former Prussian, Gilbert. Eli was his nickname for Hungary, who always had that frying pan with her.

Italy opened his eyes, and saw red and blue ones looking back at him.

"P-P-Prussia? Holy Ro- Germany? Where am I?" Italy asked blushing lightly about mistaking Germany for his first love.

"What were you going to say?" a voice asks from the corner, his hearing clearing up.

"Nothing, Austria..." Italy replies quietly, and Austria looks at him suspiciously.

"You're at my house," Germany says, "We all got worried when you weren't your normal happy self at the meeting, so we took you here. You pasted out in the car on the way here, and lost some of your hearing it should be all clear be now."

"Grazie," Italy said quitely.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a loud shriek and a terrified England ran through the door, his wand glowing white and emitting green sparks.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, but I really have no idea how many words are in this chapter, but I'm apologizing in advance. I'm pretty sure this chapter is not really as long as most of you would like it to be. But you can't complain, I pretty much updated this the very next day!<strong>

**~GinnyJeanWeasley**

**~Peter Kirkland**

**~Feliciano Vargas**

**Ciao!**


	3. Zhe Awesome Overlord

**Ciao guys!  
>1) Don't eat a massive donut, them try to eat another... It sucks.<br>2) Don't try to type with a finger brace... That also sucks.  
>3) Trying to teach your cousin to use fanfiction on an iPod is impossible.<strong>

**A/N: Alright... That other chapter I had ready yesterday, but our internet was failing, so I had to go to my grandma's house (the one with the massive donuts) to get good internet... And her internet is AMAZING and when I say amazing, I mean amazing. It seriously took two seconds to load this page, and I have 8 pages up! Any who, here's the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Prussia P.O.V.)<strong>  
><em>All I could do not to scream was to think about poor little Eli and Mattie, (Hungary and Canada) who were standing right in front of the door. All I was worried about were my two best friends. Was I scared? Yes. Was I nervous? Yes. Was I awesome? Not at the point. I ran forward and grabbed their arms, and yanked them behind me.<em>

"No, Prussia!" Hungary shrieked, and to the loudest of his ability, Canada gave a soft 'no!'

"All of a sudden, England's wand let out another burst of magic, but this time the light shot out of it, and went barreling towards West, America, Romano, and me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Italy P.O.V.)<strong>  
><em>I stood in shock. The older German boy once standing in front of me to protect me from the light was now sitting in my lap looking at me, question etched across his face. Though, it didn't look like Germany any more. He wore a small black cloak that draped down to the ground. He also wore a small black hat, and a black suit with a white handkerchief hanging from the collar of his shirt<em>

"What the hell?" the boy asked, "Why do you look like Italy?"

"All I could do was sit there and stutter. Holy Rome was Germany. Holy Rome is Germany! True love is real, and he kept his promise to always come back!

"B-b-because I am..." Italy said.

"Holy Rome just laughed, "Italy's a girl, and is young like me!"

"I smiled devilishly, and ran past my cursing 'little' brother and the Spaniard who he was cursing at. He stopped at Austria.

"Austria! Can you get my old maid costume? I need it for HRE!"

"Holy Rome? Okay, I'll get it anyway..." Austria said as he walked of to get it.

"Austria came back a few minutes later with the old maid suit, and Italy went to the bathroom and quickly slipped it on.

* * *

><p><strong>(Canada P.O.V.)<strong>  
>Prussia, my crush, sat on the ground in front of me and Hungary. Though he wasn't normal Prussia. He was at least a few feet shorter and quite a bit younger. He was... How do I say... ADORABLE!<p>

"Both Hungary and I looked at each other, before launching into a full on fist fight.

"He's mine!" I whisper-shouted.

"No, he's mine!" Hungary shouted, a clear difference in our pitches.

"Prussia just laughed and said, "Ladies, ladies. You're both pretty. There's no need to fight! There's enough of the awesome me to go around!"

We both stopped fighting, stared at Prussia... Then burst into hysterics.  
>Prussia just smiled and said, "My awesome job is done."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I really liked this chapter, but I think it was too short. I'm sorry if my over use of commas are annoying you. I really can't help it. I don't know where to exactly put it. Sorry about the previous chapter if you read that... There are still a few problems with this, but you can read it! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys like it!<br>Ciao~!  
>~GinnyJeanWeasley<br>~Peter Kirkland  
>~Feliciano Vargas<strong>


	4. Sorry! Chapter 3 important message!

**Sorry about the previous chapter.**  
><strong>Fanfiction has been glitching a lot lately. It logs me out at random points and deletes my work. This time it accidentally put in all of the code for the story. Hopefully it will be updated soon. I also want my fanfiction to stop glitching.<strong>  
><strong>Thank you to those who have reviewed, and those who will review.<strong>  
><strong>Ciao~!<strong>  
><strong>~GinnyJeanWeasley<strong>  
><strong>~Peter Kirkland<strong>  
><strong>~Feliciano Vargas<strong>


	5. Sad Memories

**Ciao guys!**

**Trying to get as many fanfictions up today. Considering I'm going back to my bad-internet house that takes 5 hours to load a 5 minute video! Feel bad for me...**

**A/N: Okay... Here it goes... I might not be updating for a bit after all of the updating today because of my bad internet. Also fanfiction is messing up for me, so it might take a bit to get them up if I try at home. Anyway, to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>(England P.O.V.)<strong>

_Why is no one paying attention to the fact that there is still something wrong with this wand! Its got random sparkles coming out from it. Don't you think something's wrong? They need to pay more damn attention to the thing that caused the problem, rather than the victims that are perfectly fine._

"LISTEN UP YOU BLOODY WANKERS THERE IS STILL A PROBLEM GOING ON WITH MY DAMN WAND! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" England shouted.

The group froze on the spot and stared at England. The wand stated to disperse random sparkles here and there until there was a large, sparkling beam and it started to split up. This light flew towards Italy, Prussia, and me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Italy P.O.V.)<strong>

_As the light barreled towards me, I felt a splurge of pain and fear. I felt all of my scars, cuts, and scrapes seer in pain. I let out an ear splitting shriek. I heard two as well. I fell over shaking and crying with two chibis next to me. They tried to comfort me, but it didn't work. It just brought back the memories of Holy Rome leaving. The lies I was told. The fear I faced. Alone in the mansion... I sobbed louder as my scars started to bleed again... And to put in simple words... There were ALOT. Instantly it started to soak through my shirt. I screamed again. It hurt to have of those scars re-opened. I sat there in a pool of my own blood. Misery and pain brought back from my eagerness to get out of depression. Wanting to be dispersed from this world. Dispersed from this life._

"Let me go!" Italy sobbed, "It hurts to much! I wanna die! I wanna die! Let me die!" The pain seared even more at his death wish. "I wanna die!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Prussia P.O.V.)<strong>

_As the spell came pelting at me, I closed my eyes tight. As it hit me I screamed. It hurt like hell. All of my scars from the holocaust reopened. All the bruises from Eli's frying pan. The scars stared to bleed, and the bruises started to scab and rip. Every moment of pain resurfacing. Every single memory swarming through my brain and penetrating my mind causing me to break down and cry. Losing my little brother. Losing my family. Losing my nation. Losing my life. _

* * *

><p><strong>(England P.O.V.)<strong>

_I gasped as the spell came at me. I tried to hold back my scream. That strategy failed. I shrieked a high pitch scream. The Colonies were by my side whispering 'Engwand?' and I just screamed and cried. All of the scars from my dad reopening. All of the scars from my brothers opening. All of the scars from Alfred reopening. The minute they reopened it bled through. It stung even with the washcloth that the Colonies had got me was laid on it. I cried into the little boys shoulder, releasing all of my pain and fear. It's all over... It's all over for me._

* * *

><p><strong>So sad ? I felt like I was crying when I was typing this. The only thing that stopped me from crying was the fact that my sister was talking about Hikaru and Karou from Ouran High School Host Club. She was showing me their faces and in the background my cousin was watching Dumbledore's death scene. So sad! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Ciao~!**

**~GinnyJeanWeasley**

**~Peter Kirkland**

**~Feliciano Vargas **


	6. Italy memories

**Ciao guys~!**

**I couldn't do much because my internet was failing. Terribly. I really couldn't get it to load up the page. So, sorry about that guys!**

**A/N: Sad. That spell, if you ****didn't realize it already, brings back all of the sad memories, sad experiences, painful memories, and painful experiences. I really am excited for this chapter, so without further ado~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ciao guys~!<strong>

**Sorry, my internet is having problems, and I couldn't get fan fiction to open. I've been pretty good about updates so far, right? Okay, anyway!**

**A/N: The spell, if you didn't know already, is bring back sad any painful ****experiences and memories. Without further ado~!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Italy P.O.V.)<strong>

_I felt my mind travel back. It hurt. A lot. I saw Lovi standing there, screaming at me for lying on top of Germany. I started crying. I really don't like crying. I cry a lot, but I hate it. I hate being weak. I hate being me. I ran out of my room, downstairs, and into the __kitchen. I grabbed the largest knife that I saw, which happened to be a butchers knife. Then I ran into my nearest bathroom, and locked the door. I hesitated with the knife over my arm. I thought of Holy Rome, then pressed the knife into my arm. Hard. The pain seared through my arm, but I didn't scream. It felt... good. I lifted it up again and pressed over my other arm. It seared again. Little did I know that this one little argument with my brother could lead to a long life of depression, pain, and self harm. I did this so many times that I started not to feel it. I've passed out because of it. I'd wake of the next morning in a pool of my own blood, hair dry and brittle because of all of the blood that got in it._

_My mind snapped back into reality because of sobbing. I never found i__t who it was._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo~~~~ sorry this chapter wasn't long. My internet is not good in the first place, and I have to go to bed now. Be looking forward to Prussia and the British Jerk of Jerk's (England's) point of view tomorrow! Once again, sorry!<strong>

**~GinnyJeanWeasley**

**~Peter Kirkland**

**~Feliciano Vargas**


	7. Prussia memories

**Ciao guys~!**

**Sorry about that short chapter yesterday... I was really tired yesterday, and I kinda sorta wasn't supposed to be on the computer. I couldn't help leaving my fans behind though! I understand if you can't review for this because of slow internet. At my house, no matter how hard I try, and how long I wait, it never works. I am really glad that people like it though! I never thought I could get this much publicity from so many people. I'm really glad to know that all of you like what I write! Thanks for all of your support!**

**A/N: Sorry about my long blurb earlier, but I really can't thank you guys enough! To Prussia~!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Prussia P.O.V.)<strong>

_I saw little back dots spot my vision, until there was only black. I felt a searing pain in my side and pulled up my short blindly. The minute I did so, my vision was clear again. I started to cry. This was traumatic for me. After all, England's spell made my only 3 in human years. I was tied to a post. The pain was from the fire that the citizens had placed on me. The fire started to spread up my stomach to my chest. All of this was happening because I was different. I was albino. My vision specked again. This time when I could see again, my lungs were burning, screaming, for air. I was tied to an anchor in the lake outside of the city. I heard the jeers above me. I couldn't die. I was in to much pain. I was a country. This hurt me. My vision specked again. This time I was just standing next to a small boy on a battle field. He looked more scared then I did. He had a gun held tightly in his weak hands. Then he fell. He was bleeding, and France was standing over him doing his strange laugh. All of the colour in the little boys eyes were gone. He was dead. The little boy. I now recognize him as my younger, long lost brother, Holy Roman Empire. I broke down and cried. So this was what happened to him, huh? My friend, Francis or France, killed my little brother. Now that I think about it, Germany was found a few days after Holy Rome was declared dead. Maybe it was him. Maybe Germany was the boy that brought me so much happiness, but so much depression, it hurt. It could have been all of his fault. But how was it? He can't control this._

_I was to confused and upset to see that I had woken up from that nightmare of a reality to see that I had woken up. I heard a sobbing. I never found out who was crying, though._

* * *

><p><strong>So sad! I wonder if any of you can guess who was crying? If you guess it before the next chapter comes up, I'll tell you who and why (That is, if you want me to). Just a fair warning, the next chapter is coming later today, so get in your guesses soon! Hope you liked that, because England's P.O.V. is going to be so much sadder. Just think about it. He's older, had more abuse, and America. So sad! I'm going to cry!<strong>

**Ciao~!**

**~GinnyJeanWeasley**

**~Peter Kirkland**

**~Feliciano Vargas**


	8. England memories

**Ciao guys~!**

**Okay, get ready for a longer story! This chapter may possibly be longer than the first one. It will have the answer to who was screaming, and England will wake up. I just ****realized that I haven't done a disclaimer since the first chapter. Huh... Well, lets just pretend I did and leave it at that. Sorry if my grammar is bugging you as much as it's bugging my sister. She gets really annoyed with that kind of stuff... **

**A/N: England's chapter! Yay! I'm afraid that if you are as sensitive as my sister is, you will cry. I had a blunt note onto of one of my note pages not to read it if you didn't want to cry. She opens it, ignores my warning, reads it, still ignoring my warning, starts to cry. I come in and she tells me, "I hate you!" I told her about the note, and she just said, "Oh... I just saw USUK, and read it." Nice going Lovi...**

* * *

><p><strong>(England P.O.V.)<strong>

_I felt myself fall. This was different then any other magic than I felt before. It actually hurt. My magic never is well controlled and __sensible. This hurt worse than anything in my entire long, drawn out life filled of pain and abuse. I closed my eyes due to the pain, but then I heard shouts, and opened them._

_"Arthur! Are you even listening to me!"_

_I blinked and replied, "Huh-"_

_"Ugh! See! This is why I don't want to live here anymore! You won't even listen to me! I am just trying to get a bit of room from my damn little brother! You can't listen to me, North Ireland, South Ireland, or Wales! We are just trying to be damn nice to you, and your damn leaving us to follow our little brother, or you!" _

_The little boy shouting in front of me was my oldest brother, Scotland. He looked like he did after a year of us knowing each other. I recognized this scene in my life, and felt my eyes well up in tears. Soon, my abusive dad would come in and beat me. My brothers would leave the house and torment me when my mom was no longer around to save me. It hurt me to live through this scenario again._

_"Common guys, we're leaving," and like that my brothers left me in the cold, unwelcoming, power of my dad's abusive arms. _

_I fell to my knees. I knew it was useless to run. I couldn't do magic. I was already proven bad at magic, or I wouldn't be here. I was useless at everything. I didn't have a purpose of living. Of course I'd never let my friends find out about this. I'd be ruined if they did._

_My dad came out, fuming. He took me to his room and pulled out his whip. He gave me 15 lashes before knocking out from being so drunk._

_I was crying as I ran off to my old room at the end of the hall. As my dad said, 'Most hidden from the guests. We wouldn't want to frighten them now, would we?' _

_I locked the door, and cried myself into an uneasy sleep._

* * *

><p><em>When I opened my eyes, I had on a black cloak, and a homemade bow strung across my shoulder. My hands were shaking violently as I took out an arrow from my sling, and drew my bow. I was pointing it at my dad, and <em>_released. It missed. He came barreling towards me and grabbed my hair._

_I gasped as he took me to the backyard and threw me into the lake. I couldn't swim. My lungs were screaming as I got pulled out of the water. My vision was to blurred by water and tears, so I never got to see who it was._

* * *

><p><em>I was standing in a field with Francy-pants and my precious Colonies walked over to us.<em>

_"Why don't we let the adorable little nation chose who he wants?" France asked._

_"I was just about to say __that!" I said, but I couldn't control it. _

_"The Colonies started to cry as I made a face that I had no control over. France started to bribe him with different French foods, and I was sure he was going to go with France._

_For a minute I forgot that this was all memories, and started to cry._

_The little Colonies walked up to me, put a hand on my shoulder, and asked "Hey? Are you okay?"_

_I sniffed, looked up, and nodded. He smiled at me and jumped into my arms._

* * *

><p><em>I saw America. He was grown up, but looked like the Colonies, not the one that I know. He just sat there laughing. I was laughing to. I didn't know what was going on. America smiled, but it was different then that idiotic hero smile that I was so used to.<em>

_America then said, "Common England, I'll always be in your heart!" _

_Then he falls over with the ghost of a smile alining his face._

_I bolted upward. I was covered in cold sweat as I breathed __deeply. It was just a nightmare in a series of painful memories._

* * *

><p><em>I heard shouting as I opened my <em>_tired eyes. _

_America was standing next to my bed. He was in his cowboy stage. The time he wanted independence._

_"England! I want to be my own country like you!"_

_I just sighed, "Not now America," and drifted back off to sleep._

* * *

><p><em>I had a <em>_severe headache. America and I had been fighting._

_"England! I declare war! I want my independence! I don't care about the pain I give you! I want to do things without having you there to correct me! No matter how many times I ask you nicely, you always push me away! You always tell me no! Well now you don't have any control over me!"_

_I felt my heart break for the second time over for the same reason._

* * *

><p><em>I felt water hit my back. I felt my heart drop. Not this. Please not this. I felt the wind spraying all of the water around my face.<em>

_I heard someone shout, "Hey, England! I'm not longer under your control, or your little brother!"_

_I stood there __panting. I didn't have any control over my body. Not then. Not now. I never will be. I ran forward and jabbed America's gun. It flew out of his hand. I had my gun pointing directly at his chest. Instead of seeing 'America: The man who defied me and disobeyed me when I gave him everything.' I saw 'The Colonies: The sweat little boy that took my feelings into consideration before himself. The boy that was so kind and nice.'_

_"I-I can't shoot you," I said, throwing my gun to the side._

_I fall onto my knees, crying my eyes out._

_When I looked up he had his hand held out, I took it, and he pulled me to my feet._

_"I'm lets go home," he said, "start over."_

_I nodded and we left the battle field._

* * *

><p><em>I was smiling like an idiot. I'd gotten another chance at being a father. I had a young boy <em>_clinging onto my arm. His name was Sealand or Peter Kirkland. _

_He was in a serious pout. He felt left out and ignored, so I came and rescued him from his so called 'ignorance hole'. He has good vocabulary... That was sarcasm. _

_Sealand needed work on whats the words... People skills, grammar, kindness, and his violent issues._

_Oh well... At least I get a second chance. Not really._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, my friends, that might have been a bit more than you were anticipating, huh? I really was expecting to write more, but my grandma found out that I had the computer on my lap rather than the table, so I had to come into the kitchen, and I had to stop because my grandma was talking about an illness that happens to people that tend to use their fingers <strong>**a lot. Yah, I use my fingers for everything. Fan fiction is also deciding glitch and my brother deciding to be annoying. So, anyway...**

**Ciao guys~!**

**~GinnyJeanWeasley**

**~Peter Kirkland**

**~Feliciano Vargas**


	9. Lovino?

**Ciao guys~!**

**I am so trilled that so many ****people are reading my fan fiction! I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted, but I'm happy that I have constant fans! I will literally stay up all hours of the night to get you guys a chapter up, because believe it or not, my internet is the best at two in the morning. Got to wake up early for that! I also understand that you guys are from all over the world and I update at morning and night for both hemispheres! Haha, so you may get an update in the middle of the day, or midnight.**

**A/N: So happy that all of these people are reading this! I've got viewers from The United States of America, The United Kingdom, Canada, Italy, Germany, Peru, Venezuela, Brazil, Finland, The Philippines, Indonesia, Puerto Rico, France, China, Poland, New Zealand, Sweden, Chile, Austria, and 1 Anonymous Proxy! You wouldn't believe how happy I am about so many people in so many places are reading this. My sister won't stop sending me messages. We live together. Good going Lovi...**

* * *

><p><strong>(Italy P.O.V.)<strong>

_The minute I woke up, I was being rushed out of the room. I still heard the screaming and crying man behind me. I looked over the man that was holding me. I was instantly blinded by tears. _

_On the ground behind the man was a little boy. My _fratello (brother). Was crying silently into Spain's arms. He looked scared about something. I felt my heart break as I looked at him. I was truly concerned about me. The little Italian that was always teased by everyone. His brother, his friends, himself. I felt depression wave through my body as I brought back more painful memories. At least I didn't have to live through it again, or was I?

"L-L-Lovi?" I asked, worried about my always cursing brother.

Roma looked up. He broke into a watery smile, "Fratello! Tu stai bene! Ero così preoccupato che tu fossi morto! Or Never uscire f vostro dolore! O-o qualcosa di peggio! Temevo che il mio sudore fratello! Si prega di non lasciare la mia vista mai più! (Brother! You're okay! I was so worried that you'd died! Or Never come out f your pain! O-or something worse! I was afraid my sweat brother! Please don't leave my sight ever again! (Sorry, I'm using google translate. Anyone want to correct me, feel free!))

Italy smiled sweetly, "Va bene, Lovi." (It's okay, Lovi.)

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, guys! I got to eat pastaaaa~~! Really happy! I love pasta! I really do! It's my favourite food! Well, kinda short.<strong>

**Ciao guys~!**

**~GinnyJeanWeasley**

**~Peter Kirkland**

**~Feliciano Vargas**


	10. Weakling

**Ciao guys~!**

**Couldn't update yesterday. Probably shouldn't be updating now. ANYway~ I'm once again sorry about those of you that don't like it. I'm ever so grateful for those who are still reading it. I really have lots of ideas! Really! Just please stick with me.**

**A/N: So, Lovi is having issues. Why is he so worked up about his brother? Again, I've not done the disclaimer in a while. Anyway. Finally going to do it!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Hey! Bad Touch Trio! Do you mind doing the disclaimer?<strong>

**Prussia: Only if ve can do zhe most awesome entrance ever!**

**~Fine, go ahead.**

**France: We're the bad...**

**Prussia: Touch...**

**Spain: ROMANO~~~~~!**

**France: Darn it Spain! You ruined our most ****magnifique ****entrance!**

**~Will you just get to the point?**

**Prussia: Fine she awesome, but not-as-awesome-as-me-awesome, GinnyJeanWeasley, doesn't own, and probably never will, own Hetalia.**

**~Grazie!**

* * *

><p><strong>(RomanoSouth Italy P.O.V.)**

_My brother has no idea how much I care about him. Does he really care the same for me? He is Italy! Who wouldn't love him? Wait, why am I calling him Italy? I'm Italy too! I'm Italy Romano. He's Italy __Veneziano! We're both Italy. Do you know why he's called Italy? Because he's so much more loved then me. He's got beautiful land, __agriculture, __artistic people, culture, and every other good thing from length to food. Me? I'm Romano. Just Romano. The one named after cheese. My country is a very deathly cheese. My middle name is Parmesan. Thats right, I'm named after two different types of cheese. No one cares about me. At least, not really. They just pretend too to toy with my emotions. No one really cares about me. No one ever has. Or why would Ren-Ren-Renaissance only be sung by Feliciano and Grandpa Rome? I'm the forgotten twin._

Spain gently picked up the crying little boy and held his close to his heart. The duo walked after Italy and the man who was carrying him, Russia, to the closest room to set him in. The room happened to be Germany's room.

Everything was neat and tidy, except for one conner. That conner had Italy's suitcase. When Italy has something, it never gets clean. Italy smiled at the pile of clothing, before grimacing and jumping out of Russia's arms. He ran into Germany's bathroom and locked the door.

Romano was the most worried in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>(Italy P.O.V.)<strong>

_I sat on the ground. I didn't move. I couldn't move. I took off my coat without really knowing what I was doing and threw it on the ground. Under my coat was a tank top. If anyone came in, they could see most of my scars. Damn. I really didn't need to explain this right now. Not to anyone._

* * *

><p><strong>(Prussia P.O.V.)<strong>_  
><em>

_I felt four arms lift me from the ground. My sides burned from the lack of __oxygen. I started to cry. I know it's not like me at all, but it hurt. I couldn't stand the pain. I couldn't stand the noise. When I finally opened my eyes, they burned in the light. The two that were carrying me were Hungary and Canada. I fell into a sleep. I will never get that week back._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all are ready for something really sad the next chapter with Feli and Lovi in it. My sister and I role-play every night, (If you don't know what role-play is; it's pretty much taking already existing characters and putting them in your own world or setting.) and we came up with it. Well, I came up with most of it.<strong>

**Ciao guys~!**

**~GinnyJeanWeasley**

**~Peter Kirkland**

**~Feliciano Vargas**


	11. I'll love you better now

**Ciao guys~!**

**Happy Poland day everybody! Sorry that I couldn't update recently. I had internet problems and friends. Speaking of friends, my sister, her friends, and I went to a theme park. We were cosplaying as Hetalia characters. Inside of the park, someone say, 'Hetalia! Italy aren't you?' I was the one being Italy. We stared freaking out and my sister and friend beat up the girl cosplaying as Iggy.**

**A/N: Sorry, issues with updating. This chapter will be sad though.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Germany P.O.V.)<strong>

_I followed bruder and the big man with the unconscious boy draped across his shoulders. About halfway down the hall, a little boy who looked like Chibitalia's brother starts to cry. The unconscious boy woke up and instantly started to comfort him. They pulled into my old room, but it didn't have my stuff. It had a lot larger outfits with a different style. I liked the style. I looked over to the other side of the room. It was a heretical thing. There was clothes and objects strewn across the floor. Some of the outfits looked like the things that the boy that claimed to be Chibitalia was wearing. When I turned around, everyone was surrounding the bathroom door, and the boy was gone._

* * *

><p><strong>(Italy P.O.V.)<strong>

_Everything was a blur. I felt pain singe my side and my head lost ability to hold itself up. It fell limply onto my shoulder. My stomach ached, and my bile spilled onto my lap. My vision got spotted and blurred. 'So this is what it feels like to die...' I thought. My thoughts got discombobulated and the space in between them was filled with a terrible migraine, making more bile spill to my lap. I fell to my side. My entire body was aching and weak. My vision left me forever. The last thing I saw was my crying, worried, brother._

* * *

><p><strong>(RomanoSouth Italy P.O.V.)**

_When Spain finally yanked down the door, my concern multiplied. My brother was lying on the ground. His lap was covered in bile and he had a sever grimace etched across his face. His head was placed in a pool of bile. The part that really broke me was his eyes. The entire iris was black._

_Spain picked up Italy, and rushed him to the bed. I ran forward. My little hand enclosed around his tightly. I closed my eyes and pretended that we were the only ones in the room._

"I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go,"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone,"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window

Darling everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when the music's gone gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Ooh Ooh Ooh

Ooh Ooh Ooh

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh Oooh Oh Oh

Oooh Oooh Oh Oh

Oooh Oooh Oh Oh

Oooh Oooh Oh Oh"

I sighed. The blush never came to my face. As I turned around to leave, Italy started to talk.

"Tell Germany that I love him. Tell him that I have since I was small. Tell Spain that I've always admired how strong he can be. Tell England that I know it wasn't his fault and he's always been a fatherly figure to me. The father I'd never had. Tell Austria that he'd always been a good boss, and I'd been spoiled. Tell Hungary that even though we weren't fiscally related, we were mentally. You'd been the older sister that I've needed. Tell Canada that I hope more people will see him, and even if he didn't notice it, that he was a good friend. Lovi? I want you to tell yourself a million times over in your head. You've always been there for me at anytime. You've been by my side no matter if you agreed or disagreed with me. I love you," and then Italy began to softly sing.

"I'm gonna pick up the pieces

And build a Lego house

If things go wrong we can knock it down

My three words have two meanings

But there's one thing on my mind

It's all for you Yeah

It's a dark cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm

If you're broken I will mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers

And colour you in

If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it, but I've been here before

Now I surrender up my heart

And swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down

I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take

It's a dark cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm

If you're broken I will mend you and keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind

I'll do it all for you in time

And out of all these things I've done, I think I love you better now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of mind

I'll pick you up when you're getting down

And out of-," and before he could say 'these things I've done, I will love you better now', all the light that could have been held in black eyes left, and he was silent.

My heart felt a surge of pain and loss. Italy was dead, and he wasn't coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, you've got a choice here. One, this story could end just here, or we could have a squeal called 'Brave Bloody Italian'. Of corse, this is up to you, so review what you want, okay.<strong>

**Ciao guys~!**

**~GinnyJeanWeasley**

**~Peter Kirkland**

**~Feliciano Vargas**


	12. News for Sequel

**Ciao guys~!  
>I've been told to do a sequel! Yay! I should come out later today or tomorrow, so be sure to look for that. If you didn't read my last note for the last chapter, It's called 'Bloody Brave Italian'. Probably because I couldn't think of any better names. I look forward to seeing which people, or aliens, continue to my next story!<br>Ciao~!  
>~GinnyJeanWeasley<br>~Peter Kirkland  
>~Feliciano Vargas<strong>


End file.
